1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a stacked electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to a stacked electrical connector assembly mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) to mate with corresponding plugs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A computer is required to provide connectors mounted on a PCB at input/output ports to mate with corresponding connectors of peripheral devices for signal transmission therebetween. In order to sufficiently utilize limited area of the PCB, the electrical connectors are usually arranged in a stacked manner. U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,563 B1 discloses such an electrical connector assembly comprising an insulative housing, a pair of upper and lower connectors vertically stacked in the insulative housing, a spacer connected to the insulative housing, and a board mounting surface on a lower portion thereof. The spacer is attached to a rear face of the insulative housing to form a combination in cubic-shaped configuration. A top and a bottom faces of the combination are of the same length and the same area so that the bottom face lacks of necessary retaining force. Besides, the upper connector is so high relative to the mounting surface that the electrical connector assembly is easy to incline when the corresponding connectors are inserted into or pulled out therefrom. As a result, the electrical connection between the electrical connector assembly and the PCB is unreliable, and the quality of signal transmission therebetween may be adversely affected.
Hence, it is desired to have an electrical connector assembly solving the problem above.